Finding a New Path
by Kyubbiman
Summary: A few simple words changed the course of history. You can never be me, you have to find your own path. It's your choice." With those words a nameless clone was given the first chance to make a choice for herself. She grasped the hand extended out to her and a new door was opened and the future was hers to decide.


Here's my version of the Mass Effect 3: Citadel DLC ending. I didn't like the old one so I wrote my own. The clone is going to be female b/c that's my Shepard's gender in my current playthrough.

Disclaimer: Mass Effect 1, 2, and 3 as well as all related characters/material/storylines don't belong to me. If they did Synthesis still would have happened but Shepard would survive, because this is F**king **Commander Shepard** we're talking about here.

Chapter One - Why do I exist?

She hung there off the off the back of the Normandy and watched as Liara pulled Shepard to safety.

She looked at Brooks her savior, her liberator "_Save me" _she thought but Brooks just stood there and gave her a cold look and didn't take a step. Shocked by the betrayal of her savior; the Clone realized she was alone.

Memories of her life after awakening resurfaced.

_She felt the cold lift as she awoke; she opened her eyes and took a step forward only to fall down._

"_Easy, you're still weak." She heard a voice tell her. She looked up to see a beautiful black woman staring down at her._

"_Who are you?" the Clone asked._

"_My name is Brooks, Maya Brooks and I'm here to save you." The woman now known as Brooks said._

"_Where am I, what's going on? The Clone asked._

"_No time for that now, we need to get out of here." Brooks said "Now take my hand." She continued_

So the Clone did.

From that point on she learned. She learned what her purpose was; nothing but spare parts. That infuriated her. She learned weapons, tactics, and the achievements of her counterpart, and with every new thing she learned about Shepard the more she came to hate her counterpart.

She was nothing, she had no purpose, and she was nothing more than a pale reflection. So she vowed to become the hero no matter the cost and would save humanity from the Reapers and damn the other species. They were tainted, lesser beings that blocked humanity from achieving their true potential. Brooks had taught her that.

The plan was formed, and carried out, and it failed.

Now she hung there; no one was going to save her "_I don't want to die."_ She thought to herself.

"Give me your hand" she heard and looked up to see Shepard kneeling down with her hand outstretched. "Come on take it." Shepard commanded.

"What purpose would that serve?" the Clone bit back.

"You get to live." Shepard responded

""_You'll be gotten rid of and forgotten if anyone ever finds out about you. They can't have an imposter running around." _Brook's voice rang out in her head.

The Clone didn't want to be forgotten. Death was preferable.

She closed her eyes and let go of the ledge and waited for oblivion to take her, but it never came. Confused the Clone opened her eyes.

She was alive why?

She found herself surrounded in a powerful biotic field; Brooks wasn't a Biotic so how? She looked up to see Liara standing there as biotic power surged around her. Then she felt herself being pulled in.

Shepard then grabbed her arm and pulled her back to safety.

"Why?" the Clone questioned before she slipped into darkness.

Author's Note: Let's make one thing clear; **I hated the Citadel DLC ending.** The plot was 2D with no depth; it was a throwaway story with a crappy ending. The clone not evil in my opinion but lost, she was looking for a purpose b/c she had none. Brooks twisted this for her own goals. It provides a classic save and teach her/kill her scenario. It also gives depth to the clone as well as forces the clone to face a very hard decision as well as potential for some very interesting storylines.

Anyway this will have one or two more chapters to it. They should be out within the next two weeks.

So I hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think or what I could improve upon. Flames however are not accepted and will be deleted.


End file.
